A Good What?
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Alucard is lusting for his fledging, Seras. After having sex, Seras reveals her true feelings towards Alucard, but Alucard turns her down, denying his love for Seras.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**This is my new story (Obviously...God sometimes I sound like a bloody idiot telling you these things). I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sir Integra had order Seras, Bernadotte, and me to go off to South America to find out more about Millennium, when night fell a group of soldiers barged in. I didn't show the dogs any mercy, I didn't care if they were humans, they were an obstacle, in my way and they needed to be dealt with. Now, before me, stood a man cowering as he tried to escape, blood of his fellow comrades drizzled from the corner of my mouth, my crimson eyes wide, I was quite amused.

"NO! You're a monster!" The man screamed as he fell to the floor, he pulled his gun out and aimed it at me.

"Yes, people keep telling me that." I said grinning at the human, I could see the small sweat beads trailing down the side of his face, his eyes wide as he looked up at me, his teeth chattering, his body shaking in fear. "And what does that make you who would stand against me, soldier? A man? A dog?...A monster?" His mouth fell open as his eyes became even wider, I was surprised when he raised his gun to his head and fired, his blood squirting everywhere. A gasp came from me as I watched the dead soldier fall to his side, I became angry that the human died so easily, taking his own life. I heard the cupboard, Seras was hiding in, open, she peaked out, her blue orbs full of fear, she jumped down from the cupboard and looked at the bloody mess that I had made.

"Master?" Her angel voice called out to me.

"Seras! Prepare for battle!" I ordered.

"But..." Seras said but I interrupted her.

"Is there a problem?" I growled, I was getting tired of her weakness. "Do as you're told!" I heard her walk up to me.

"But...Master..." Seras said stepping through puddles of blood. "These are people. These are humans."

"Your point?" I growled, her eyes became wide as she looked up at me.

"These people are human beings!" Seras shouted at me, I snapped, letting my anger take over, I turned around and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, I pulled her up until she was a foot or so off the ground. Her frightened pale face inches from mine as I lightly shook her, she didn't bother to hide her fear, she gripped my wrist and looked up at me, scared of what I might do.

"I don't care what those things are! They came here to try and kill us! It no longer matters what they are! Now they must die, they will be slaughtered! Corpses left to rot in their graves like filth! This is just the way it is! This is what has to be done! And no one has the power to change that! Not God, the Devil, or you!" I growled at her, Seras really shook now, her blue sparkling with fear as she looked upon me, she shook like a leaf, she opened her mouth to speak, still willing to defend the humans,

"I know...but they're just..." Seras spoke in a whisper, tears started to well up and slide down her cheeks, I watched her carefully, my anger leaving slowly as I saw that I made her cry, a small gasp coming from me. What is this weakness? I quickly dropped the girl, she fell into a puddle of blood, she didn't seem to care as she looked up at me.

"This is just the way it is." I whispered to her, calmer then before, I turned away from her so I would no longer have to see that sadness in her eyes that brought an ache to my chest.

"Uh...yes, Master." Seras whispered, no longer scared or sad.

"Come along now, Seras. No time to be a coward." I spoke to her.

"Sorry, Sir." Seras said.

...

**The Next Night (After the meeting with the Queen) (Plus, this story isn't really about Millennium so there's no more of them in this story)**

I sat on my throne, blood wine resting a wine glass that I held lazily in my hand, I didn't really care for it tonight for there was a memory plaguing me since returning to Hellsing. What was that feeling towards Seras? I haven't felt such a thing for a person in years, probably not since Mina...or when I was a human...but still. Why did I show such a weakness to a vampire? Seras is the lowest of the low, she is so weak and is a disappointment...no, Seras would make a wonderful vampire if she just drank the blood, but I will have to be patient.

What was that feeling? Sadness, for making her cry? An image of her beautiful pale face came to my mind, her soft smile, her big blue sparkling eyes, I shook my head with a growl. Why the hell am I thinking about my fledging?...Am I in heat? Is this why I become hard for the girl? Wanting her? I gritted my teeth, Seras was the only vampire around and I have become awfully needy, I grinned but she won't be willing. I set my glass down on my small table, I stood up, well I should just get this done and over with, I summoned my Childe, she appeared before me with wide eyes, she looked about and that looked up at me.

"Master?" Seras whispered. "What am I doing here?" I made my way towards her, I saw her froze when I walked closer, I snickered, I put a hand on her arm, she shivered from the contact. "Master?"

"Yes, Seras?" I purred.

"What are you doing?" Seras ask.

"You'll soon realize my intentions, my dear." I whispered in her ear and then my lips brushed over her cheek, her eyes became wide.

"Sir!" Seras said surprised.

"What is it?" I ask now brushing my lips over hers.

"...I...you...stop." Seras muttered, I chuckled at her, I then pushed her to the floor, I grinded myself against her, it felt good but I wanted to be buried deep inside her, I bit my bottom lip with a moan, Seras stared at me shocked.

"Come now, my Draculina. Let me fuck you." I purred, I heard her stutter.

"F-f-fuck?!" Seras said scared. "Master..."

"Master, Master, Master." I mocked her, brushing my lips over hers again.

"Master." Seras said again in a serious voice but then I captured her lips, she moaned in my mouth, I grinned in our kiss, the kiss made me feel all warm, tingling feelings in my lower stomach, my cock hard against her groin. While she was distracted by our kiss, my hand slid down, I slowly undid my pants, my cock free, I then reached for her skirt, I slid up her skirt, caressing her inner thighs as I did. "Master." She moaned.

"Seras." I purred, I pulled her closer to me, deepening our kiss, I tore off her undies and before she could even open her eyes, I buried myself deep into her, she pulled away from our kiss with a scream. I covered her mouth as she writhed under me, I moaned as I started to pump in and out of her, my hand felt wet, I looked down to see Seras' eyes closed and blood tears trailing down her cheeks, her tears landing on the side of my hand. I pulled my hand away and looked at her sadly, I nuzzled her neck. "What's wrong, my Draculina?"

"It hurts, Master." Seras whined looking up at me, I brushed the side of her face.

"Hush, the pain will pass. I promise to give you pleasure, little one." I purred to her, Seras gripped my arms and gave me a small smile as she started to get pleasure from it, the pain no longer noticeable or thought of.

...**(There will be more lemons so don't get all angry with me)**

I laid there with Seras, she was absolutely marvelous, but I was surprised that I still lusted for her...was I in heat or not? I growled rather annoyed, I looked down at the sleeping Seras, she was quite adorable, quite beautiful, I purred happily as I rested my cheek against hers, my arms wrapped around her. Perhaps after a few good fucks, this damn lust for her will end, I do not feel anything for my fledging...my crimson orbs shifted towards her peaceful sleep, a warmth in my chest growing.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**A Few Nights Later**

The lust for Seras never did pass, it just seemed to grew, I wanted her more and more, I was furious that I still wanted her, I can't have a weakness for _my fledging. _I didn't understand the ache in my chest when she wasn't around, or how I felt when I held her in my arms after sexual intercourse, I tried to avoid her more and more but I couldn't stay away from her, it felt like I was going mad all over again. Ever since that damn mission in South America, my mind couldn't stop thinking about Seras, why? What do I see in her? What makes her my equal? Seras couldn't be my Mate, she's far to weak, she could never be my equal, I just have a lust for her and hopefully it will end soon. It will end soon, I'll make sure of it.

**Police Girl. **I called for her, a minute later, like every human, she entered through the doorway, she smiled up at me, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, ever since I first fucked her, she seemed happier, perhaps because I was giving such attention. I snickered at the idea.

"Yes?" Seras ask curiously, I walked over to the girl, studying her, she hasn't grown stronger, not even a little, it is obvious that she is not worthy to be my Mate, I snickered once again, Seras' smile disappeared as she looked up at me. "Something wrong, Master?" I brushed the side of her face.

"Nothing." I said with a smirk, she looked at me for another few seconds and then smiled at me again. I pulled her closer to me and captured her delicious lips, she didn't hesitate to kiss me back, her small hands going to my hair and entwining strands between her delicate fingers. Seras already knew where this was going, so her fingers slipped to her blouse and she slowly undid the buttons, our lips never departing, not being able to wait any longer to feel her warm bare skin, I tore off her blouse and bra, she didn't seem to mind, she purred happily for she was able to wrap her fingers back into my hair.

My hands went to her breast, I teased her nipples, I groped her breast, she moaned in my mouth, I watched her, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment. I pulled away from our kiss, she didn't care as she moaned out, my white sharp fangs pierced her soft pale neck, her warm blood flowing into my mouth, I drank it up greedily. I dematerialized Seras' out of her skirt and panties, the items falling to the floor, as I sucked up her crimson life source, she undid my pants. I pushed the young Draculina against a wall, her long legs wrapped around my waist, I thrusted up into her, she moaned out loud as I fucked her hard against the wall.

"Master." Seras moaned, I grabbed her head, my other hand fisting her hair, I withdrew my fangs from her neck with a hiss, she winced from the pain, I licked over the new bloody wound. Seras pulled my head back to her. Her lips crashed upon mine, kissing me hard, I growled in our kiss, I pulled her head back, she groaned sad that our kiss had ended so soon. I gave her a toothy grin, I torturously brushed my lips lightly over hers, she moaned, wanting another searing kiss, I licked her bottom lip and she moaned more, she thrusted her hips, burying me deeper into her.

I chuckled at the vampiress and how needy she was, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and brought her into another heated kiss, my wet muscle ran along hers. I shrugged off my trench coat, her eyes shot open and shifted to my shirt, I grinned and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, teasing her, she moaned in my mouth, I pulled off the shirt, her eyes shifted around my pale chest. Seras' hands came up and stroked my chest, she wrapped her arms around me, her warm skin against mine, it felt nice, I held onto my female and purred. I orgasmed, my seeds spilling out into her, I pumped in and out of her, trying to help her find her release, Seras arched her back, her breast smashed to my chest, I growled happily, she then orgasmed.

Our foreheads met each other as we breathed heavily, I fell backwards, taking her with me, I landed hard on my back, Seras winced, I grinned up at her, I then laid her next to me. Seras wrapped her arms around my arm and curled up with a smile on her face, I could hear her purring, I quickly looked away when then weakness came back, that weird ache/warmth in my chest. I growled, annoyed that the lust for my Childe was still there, why hadn't it ended? Seras purred louder and nuzzled my arm, I looked down at her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, she was looked quite shy but confident and loving, she then spoke.

"I love you, Master." Seras whispered, love?! I gritted my teeth, this has gone to far, is this what I feel for her? The great No Life King feeling love...for his fledging?! That was beyond weak, it was human, not normal for a vampire to feel. I stood up, pulling my arm from her, she looked at me curiously, sadness flashing in her eyes, I turned my back to her, a grin on my face.

"Don't be so foolish, Police Girl." I said. "Do you honestly think that I can love, or love somebody like you? I am a monster, we are vampires, we do not feel such things, so stop this ridiculous human act." I could feel her sadness in our bond, her heart broken from my reply, the ache in my chest grew for making my female sad. My grin fell, I wanted to hold the young blonde...NO! What has she done to me? Seras has brought me down, making me _feel. _Making me no better then a human. I gritted my teeth while clenching my fists.

"But..." Seras said, I knew she had blood tears sliding down her face, it took all my strength to not comfort her and say that I didn't mean anything I had just said.

"What? Just because I fucked you a few good times, you thought that I loved you?" I growled, I turned towards her and glared down at her, my crimson orbs burning into her beautiful sky blue orbs, I smirked. "You were just a good fuck, my dear."

* * *

It felt like my heart was torn out, it felt like somebody just staked me in the heart with a silver stake, I couldn't breathe even though my chest was heaving and I was taking in as much air as I could. Blood tears sliding down my face even though it felt like I didn't need to cry.

"A g-g-good wh-what?" I stuttered looking up at him.

"A good fuck." Alucard repeated with that sick smirk of his. I was terribly mistaken...I made a horrible mistake, I said something that I shouldn't had said. I covered my mouth feeling sick to my stomach, and Master...he doesn't love me, why did I ever think that he would love me? What's wrong with me? Why did assume these things? Why did I think he could love me? I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the disappointment in Master's eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Master." I muttered, I quickly grabbed my clothes and slid them over my bare chest and my seeable groin, Alucard and I stayed silent as I made my way to leave his room, before leaving, I turned around. Alucard looked down at me, his eyes blank as he stared at me, I bowed my head to him. "I'm sorry, Master." I repeated and then quickly left the room.

* * *

I was quite surprised when I started to breath heavily after she left, I was so confused, I felt like I was suppose to be angry, but I wasn't angry at all, I felt...guilty?...Sad?...Depressed? Heartbroken. I growled, my growl echoing through my chambers, as my shadows burst like flames, coming to life and flying about like a wild fire, my fangs elongated. My nails grew longer, I clenched my hair, my nails digging into my scalp, blood drizzling down my forehead and the side of my face.

I shouldn't be in love with my fledging, I have a Mate out there, the one that was made for me, one that was equal to me, she, my Mate, is the only one I'm suppose to love. But damn it Seras! How did you manage to capture my heart?! I didn't know if I should go after Seras and beg for her forgiveness and tell her how much I loved her. Or if I should be angry with her, I was being so weak because of her, a monster should not be loving, nor should he love such a weak vampire that shouldn't even be called a vampire, she didn't drink blood. I scoffed, Seras was so low, she was no better then a human, those damn feelings she had, how she's defeated in battle sometimes.

My eyes became wide in shock when my demon growled at me, angered that I was talking so badly about my Childe, I growled at my demon and my damn thoughts. Why did I ever turned her into a vampire?! I was surprised when I pulled into some kind of dark force, I opened my eyes, everything was black, only a small light above, a few feet in front of me stood myself, dressed in black leather, hair long, eyes burning darker then mine, my/his fangs elongated in anger, his arms folded as he glared at me. I knew that it was my demon.

"Why the hell do you care about the girl?" I growled at my demon, a low warning growl came from him.

"The girl is ours." My demon purred/growled, I scoffed at him.

"The girl maybe 'ours' but she makes us weak." I growled, my demon smirked.

"Is that a bad thing?" My demon ask, I bared my fangs at him, I then pulled myself out of the place, I blinked a few times and saw that I was standing in my chambers again. My demon still growling and roaring at me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I entered my room slowly, my breathing still off, I shut the door silently behind me, my eyes glued to the floor as the blood tears fell one at a time every few seconds, I leaned against the door. The wood was so cold against my bare back, but I didn't care as I thought over what just happened, my hand found it's way to my forehead, it was shaking...I was shaking, I let out small shivery gasps, my hand fell back to my side unintentionally. The clothes, that covered my exposed feminine parts, fell to the floor forgotten, my feet dragged across the floor as I made my way to my coffin bed.

Before I was even halfway there, I started to whimpering and gasping for air as the tears fell faster, I shook more. I fell onto my coffin bed, immediately curling up into a fetal position and cried harder. My arms wrapped around my legs, my face buried in the sheets of my bed as I cried, my eyes closed tightly, my hand fell to the side, landing with a soft thud, I clenched the sheets, my nails growing, slicing through the sheets and piercing my skin, blood dripping from the palm of my hands.

* * *

**The Next Night**

I made my way to Miss. Victoria's room, it was almost midnight and there has been no sign of her, she wasn't training with the soldiers, which was odd because she usually hung around that Pip boy on her spare time. Then again, she has been acting strange for the past few days, hanging around Alucard more, I wonder what's happening between them, they have been both acting quite odd towards each other. I shrugged it off and knocked on the young vampiress' door, there was no answer, I knocked again, waiting patiently for her invitation.

"Miss. Victoria?" I called out to her with a kind smile, still no answer, I sighed, I opened the door a little and crept inside, but I nearly killed myself when dripping over something. I looked down to see a pile of clothes, it was Seras' yellow uniform along with...well...her bra and undies. I sighed and picked up the clothing, I lightly laid it out over a chair hoping that it wasn't to badly wrinkled, I smiled happily and looked up from the clothing. My eyes became wide, I quickly looked away from the naked pale girl that lied on her bed. "Do forgive me, Miss. Victoria. I knocked but there was no answer." I said while looking at the wall, but she didn't say anything. "Miss. Victoria?"

I slowly looked over at the girl, she didn't move or say anything, her back to me, she was curled up in a fetal position, I bit my lip nervously, I then quickly walked over to her. I avoided any personal parts and grabbed a sheet that lied on her bed, I quickly set the sheet over her so she was covered, I then straightened up and looked at the girl, her eyes were open, she stared at the wall sadly, blood tears stained her face and sheets. Seras' hands were bleeding, I didn't know what to do or say, I just stared at her shocked, what happened to her?

"Miss. Victoria?" I called for her, I was surprised when she shot up, her arms going around my neck, the sheet falling carelessly so she was quite seeable, she pulled me down, I sat beside her unwillingly as she hugged me tightly.

"Walter!" Seras cried, burying her face into my shoulder, tears pouring down her face, I slowly put a hand on her cold bare back, I shivered from the touch but I lightly patted her back trying to soothe her.

"Um...it's alright, Seras." I said trying to calm her. "What happened?" She just shook her head, gasps coming from her as she tried to catch her breath.

"I messed up, Walter. I'm such an idiot. I'm a bloody fool!" Seras cried out loud, I put my arms around her, I turned a shade of red when I felt her breast smash against my chest, I gulped.

"That's not true, Seras. Whatever happened, I think that it's just a misunderstanding." I said. "What happened?"

"I told Master that I loved him." Seras said sniffing, I was quite shocked by this, I knew that something was going on between the two vampires. But I slowly realized it, she told Alucard that she loved him, Alucard probably hurt the girl so badly, teased her for having such weak feelings.

"He...turned you down, didn't he?" I ask, a small nod came from her.

"Uh huh." Seras said, I hugged her tightly, that damn vampire hurting the girl's feelings.

"It's alright, Seras. You're not an idiot nor are you a fool. The vampire just doesn't know when something's good when he sees it." I said, Seras sniffed again.

"But I love him..." Seras whispered, I sighed again.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said, and slowly pulled out of the embrace, she laid back down into a fetal position, I put the sheet over her again, she sighed and stared at the wall sadly again. I got up and made my way to the door, I glanced back at her but she didn't move or say anything else so I left, I stood outside her door, my eyes wandered to Alucard's door, I knew he was inside. All I felt was anger towards my old friend, I've known him much longer then Seras, but Seras was...special...she was like a daughter, just something that I had to care for and love. Why did he hurt her do bad? Why did he find amusement in her pain? I walked out of the two vampire's domain, I walked up the stairs to the young Hellsing's study, Sir Integra sat behind her desk like usual, she had just lit a cigar.

"Well, where is Miss. Victoria?" Sir Integra ask.

"Miss. Victoria is in her room..." I said.

"What's wrong with her? She usually doesn't lock herself in her room." Sir Integra ask.

"Alucard hurt her feelings." I said sadly with slight anger.

"Nothing new there." Sir Integra said with a smirk.

"Police Girl told him that she loved him." I said giving Sir Integra a stern look, her eyes became wide, the cigar nearly falling out of her mouth.

"Come again?" Sir Integra ask leaning in her chair towards me.

"Seras told Alucard that she loved him." I repeated.

"My God, the poor girl." Sir Integra said leaning back in her chair while rubbing her forehead, now she finally gets it.

"Yes, she's crying her eyes out." I added, Sir Integra was then glaring.

"Where's Alucard?" Sir Integra practically growled, I smirked.

"I believe he's in his chambers." I said.

"ALUCARD!" Sir Integra yelled, I winced, this is not good, Alucard appeared, I was surprised to see him not amused, he looked quite pissed, his crimson eyes burning, fangs elongated and biting into his bottom lip, his arms folded.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard hissed.

"What did you do to the poor girl?!" Sir Integra ask.

"The question is 'what haven't I done to the 'poor' girl?'." Alucard said with a grin, we both stared at his curiously and a bit shocked.

"What are you talking about, vampire?" Sir Integra ask.

"Would you like details, Master?" Alucard ask. "How about, fucking the girl just about everywhere? Does that answer your question?"

"Don't play games with me, Alucard. Tell me you didn't, tell me you didn't mess with her and then tore out the girl's heart because she shared her feelings with you!" Sir Integra ask severely pissed and worried about the girl. Alucard stopped grinning, he went back to being pissed.

"I did." Alucard said in almost a whisper.

"ALUCARD!" Sir Integra screamed, jumping out of her chair and glaring up at the vampire. "How could you do that to her?!"

"Police Girl and I are not humans, we shouldn't feel such things. The only thing a vampire should love is his Mate, Seras is not my Mate." Alucard growled.

"Why did you fuck her?!" Sir Integra ask.

"Simple, I lusted for her...but the lust didn't go away...I kept lusting for her." Alucard explained, looking away from Sir Integra as he thought it over.

"So you kept fucking her until she told you that she loved you?!" Sir Integra yelled. "Then you tore out her heart, denied her."

"Yes." Alucard said looking back over at Sir Integra.

"You're an ass." Sir Integra growled looking away from her pet vampire, she took a drag from her cigar as she thought it over, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alucard, don't make things worse, the best thing we could do right now is act as if it never happened. She'll...get better. I'll go...talk to her."

* * *

I sighed before knocking on the Draculina's door, there was no answer, I opened the door and peered inside, she was lying on her bed, a sheet over her, she stared at the wall blankly. I walked over to her after closing the door.

"Miss. Victoria?" I called her, I sat down beside her and then I realized that she was naked, why was she nude? I sighed again and looked away from the girl, she sniffed and looked up at me.

"Sir Integra?" Seras whispered, I looked down at her.

"I know what happened, Seras." I said, I saw tears form but she didn't cry, her lip trembled as she tried to hold back the tears. "Alucard is a complete and total ass. What happened between the two of you shouldn't have happened, I know that you love him but...Alucard is Alucard, he can't love anybody, nor does he want to. Please Seras, for the best, let go of him, you could find somebody much better." Seras just stared at me, a sniff coming from her, I didn't know what else to say, I never really had to dealt with friend's relationship problems, never giving dating advice or anything. I just gave her a small pat on the arm and walked out, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Sir Integra left, I stared back at the wall, they say that Alucard was in the wrong, is that true?...Alucard hurt me...broke my heart...he was a total ass, how could he treat me that way?! All I want to do is please him, I want him to be proud of me, and then he goes a fucks me, makes me believe that we had some feelings towards each other, and I admit my love for him and he practically laughs in my face and tells me not to be foolish. I growled, my eyes turning a dark crimson in anger, I gave myself to him, I gave him my heart, I loved him and he treated me like that, telling me that I was just a good fuck! That fucking prick!

Anger completely took over, I no longer felt sad even though my heart still ached, I stood up from my bed, the sheet falling to the floor. I didn't know what to do, I was so pissed with Alucard, far beyond pissed, I still wanted him more then anything though. I want to break Alucard's heart, I want to destroy what's so precious to him, I want to make him jealous, I want him to feel how it feels to be loved and then have that destroyed, I want him to suffer.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating.**

**Plus, I made a Hellsing Music Video (I do not own the song or pictures) for you but Youtube and Facebook won't let me post/upload it, sorry.**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I drank from my blood pack happily, at this moment I didn't care if I became a monster, I was just so angry with Alucard that I focused on hurting him like how he hurt me. I finished the pack in seconds, I threw to the side carelessly, I still thirsted for more but all I was given was one because before I barely even drank that one blood pack. I sighed, I will have to ask Walter to start bringing down three to four blood packs, I walked out of my room and up the stairs, I came to the foyer, Walter walking out of the kitchen with a tea tray, he stopped and looked at me. Walter walked over to me with a kind smile, happy to see me, I gave him a grin.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright, Miss. Victoria." Walter said.

"I'm great, Walter." I said even though I'm still hurt. "Walter, if it's not a bother, could you bring three to four blood packs down instead of one?" I asked, he looked quite shocked about this.

"You're drinking?" Walter asked still rather surprised.

"Yes." I said happily, Walter gulped.

"No, bother...I will bring you some now if you're still hungry." Walter said.

"That would be great, thanks." I said really happy to hear that I was going to get some more soon, Walter's eyes shifted, not sure where to look.

"I'll be right there with your...blood packs." Walter said, he then walked off with Sir Integra's tea tray.

"Thanks, Walter." I said, I skipped down the stairs to my room.

* * *

Seras wants to drink blood? I was happy that she was willing and that she would no longer be so weak, starve herself, no longer having to go through blood rages but...would her humanity stay? Would she end up a monster? Is she smothering her sadness by drinking blood? Like a human girl eating chocolate when sad? I will of course, have to get permission from Sir Integra before giving Seras any more blood packs, she will also be interested in knowing this sudden change in Seras. I walked into Sir Integra's study, not even bothering to knock like usual, I hurriedly walked up to her, not paying attention to Alucard as he leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong, Walter?" Sir Integra asked seeing that I was a bit frantic, I set the tea tray down on her desk, she turned towards me.

"Miss. Victoria has asked me if I could send down more blood packs for her." I said, Sir Integra's eyes became wide, Alucard stepped forward and looked at me surprised.

"What?" Sir Integra asked.

"Are you sure you heard correctly?" Alucard asked.

"That's what she asked for, to bring down three to four blood packs." I said shrugging.

"How...was she?" Sir Integra asked.

"Miss. Victoria seems perfectly fine, she was smiling." I said.

"An act?" Sir Integra asked.

"I can't tell." I said, Sir Integra's eyes shifted to her desk as she thought it over.

"Alucard, what should I do?" Sir Integra ask looking up at Alucard, his fangs were elongated, still not believing what he was hearing, he waved his hand.

"If she's so willing, give her the blood." Alucard said, Sir Integra nodded and then looked up at me.

"Send down three blood packs." Sir Integra said.

"...She wants them daily." I added, Sir Integra's eyes became wide again.

"Daily?!" Sir Integra asked, I gave a small nod. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Drowning her sadness?" I asked with another shrug.

"Perhaps." Sir Integra said, she sat in silence for a moment. "I will speak with her later, see what changed her mind about the blood. For now, give her the blood packs." I bowed my head to her.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

* * *

I sat on my coffin bed purring when Walter walked in with an ice bucket containing three blood packs, my eyes turned a dark crimson and my demon purred louder. I jumped out of bed and stalked over to my prey, Walter handed me the bucket, I smiled happily.

"Thanks, Walter." I said while setting the bucket on the table, I picked up a blood pack, sat down on my coffin bed, and sank my fangs into the plastic, the blood flowing into my mouth. Walter walked up to me, he stood over me as I drank I ignored him until he spoke.

"Sir Integra would like to speak with you." Walter said, I looked up at him curiously, he shivered from my stare, I grinned up at him after finishing my blood pack, I set the empty pack on the bed.

"What does she want to talk to me about?" I purred, Walter picked up the empty blood pack and held it as he looked at me.

"It has to do with the blood." Walter truthfully said, I sighed, great, they want an explanation from my sudden change of mind.

"Alright." I said standing up, I stared at my blood packs hungrily, Walter saw that I was staring at it, he handed me a blood pack, I purred happily and took it. "Thanks." I walked out of the room like a happy young girl walking out of a candy shop, I drank up the blood in the pack as I wandered towards Sir Integra's study, Walter right behind me. I knocked on the door just as I was finished the blood, I licked my lips, Walter took the empty pack, setting it with the other empty pack in his hand.

"Enter." Sir Integra said, we walked in, Alucard to the side but I didn't pay any attention to him, I grinned at Sir Integra, she studied me as I walked up to her, Walter stood beside her, Sir Integra took a side glance at the empty blood packs in his hand, she looked back at me.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked holding my hands behind my back and biting on my bottom lip unintentionally, still hungry and looking forward to that last pack that lied in my ice bucket.

"Yes...I wanted to speak with you about the blood packs, what changed your mind?" Sir Integra asked, coming straight out and asking about it, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Woke up hungry." I said.

"You wake up hungry every day but yet you ignored your hunger, why the sudden change?" Sir Integra asked.

"Is there a problem with me drinking the blood?" I asked curiously, Sir Integra sighed.

"No, of course not, Police Girl. I was just curious." Sir Integra said. "Seras...this isn't a thing of trying to prove yourself...is it?" I chuckled.

"Prove myself?" I asked. "Why would you think that?" Sir Integra's eyes drifted towards Alucard, I gave him a side glance, giving him a small grin, I looked back at her. "No." I said shaking my head with another grin, Sir Integra fixed her glasses while clearing her throat.

"Seras, nor do you have to lie about it, the way you were last night, you can't just be all of a sudden fine about it." Sir Integra said, I lost my grin, I glared at her.

"I'm not lying about anything, and I am fine about it, I don't give a shit anymore." I growled as my chest ached, Sir Integra put her head in her hands.

"Fine, fine." Sir Integra said annoyed. "You may leave." I scoffed, I turned to leave but then Alucard spoke.

"You will not ignore me Childe just because I _hurt _your feelings." Alucard growled at me, I looked at him, giving him a toothy grin.

"Who said I was ignoring you, _Master?" _I purred, I turned to leave again. "And who said vampires have feelings?"

* * *

I watched as the girl left the room, she has changed, different in away, I didn't like it, she had a new attitude, she seemed more like a cocky vampire, maybe even reminded me of Alucard. I looked up at Alucard, his eyes to the door where she walked out just a few seconds ago, I turned towards Walter who still held the empty blood packs, I took them and studied them, not being able to believe that Police Girl not only drank her one today but two more. I set the empty blood packs on my desk, leaning back in my chair.

"Seras drank these right in front of me, not caring if I saw her or not." Walter said. "She devoured them happily, if you noticed, her eyes were a crimson and she was purring."

"Yes, I noticed." I said remembering those creepy crimson eyes, shivers went down my spine. "What did she mean when she said 'who said vampires have feelings?', Alucard?" I looked up at Alucard, his looked away from the door and looked down at me.

"Last night I told her that vampires don't feel love like humans, we shouldn't have these feelings." Alucard explained, I glared up at him.

"So, you pretty much said that she shouldn't have any feelings and shouldn't feel at all?" I asked really wanting to shoot him right now.

"Not those exact words...but yes." Alucard admitted, I gave a small growl, clenching my fists as I looked away from him in anger and disappointment.

"You are such a fool, Alucard!" I growled at him, Alucard didn't say anything, he just looked back at the door. "Seras is completely different because of you. I swear to God, if she loses her humanity because of you, I will personally drive a stake through your heart and throw you into the bloody ocean." My phone then rung, I snatched it up angrily. "What?!"

"_Um...Sir Integra...did you...or Alucard, say anything about Seras not training?" _Pip asked, my eyes became wide.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? Nobody said such a thing." I growled.

_"Oh, well uh...I ran into Seras and I asked her if she was coming to train with the soldiers and she just laughed saying that she wasn't going to be training anymore." _Pip said, I growled angry, my nails scraping against my desk, Walter and Alucard watched me curiously.

"Get her down here! Get her down here now!" I growled at him, I then slammed the phone down, my breathing was off, I glared at the doors to the study as I tried to calm down.

"Sir?" Walter asked but I ignored him, Walter quickly poured me a cup of tea and set it in front of me, hoping that it would calm me down, but I ignored that as well as I waited for the girl. A few minutes had passed until Captain Bernadotte and Seras walked into the room, Seras was still grinning, Pip watching her curiously, confused about this whole thing, I stood up and glared at Seras.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Seras?!" I growled at her.

"What?" Seras asked innocently.

"Why the hell aren't you training?" I asked furious.

"Why train? It's a waste of time, I know how to shoot a gun and I know my aiming, I know my third eye. So I thought that I should focus more on my vampiric abilities." Seras explained.

"You can learn about your vampiric abilities on your own time!" I growled at her. "You will train with the Wild Geese, you will fight with them on the missions, and you will be happy about it!" Seras just kept grinning, I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, for once, I actually wanted to shoot Seras.

"Yes, Sir Integra." Seras chuckled as if the whole thing was a joke, I just gritted my teeth and glared at the girl. What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she all of a sudden like this? What is she trying to prove? This had to be something to do with Alucard and how he hurt her feelings, it has to be? But why? What is she planning? I said down still breathing heavily, I calmed down, I waved my hand at her.

"You're dismissed." I whispered, she bowed her head and walked out, Pip watched after her with a wide eye, he turned back to me, his mouth slightly open.

"Uh...What's wrong with Seras?!" Pip asked, gesturing towards the door where she just walked out of, I put my head in my hand and looked up at him annoyed.

"We're not sure, last night she was crying her eyes out, she woke up like this." I said also gesturing towards the door.

"Crying?" Pip asked.

"Because of this asshole." I said now gesturing towards Alucard, Pip looked at Alucard and then back at me.

"What did he do this time?" Pip asked, Alucard growled.

"Seras told him that she loved him and he denied her, made her cry, telling her that vampires don't feel anything." I explained, Pip just grew angry.

"But Seras is different from the other vampires..." Pip glared at Alucard, Alucard just glared back. "She's special."

"Yes, and now I'm afraid that she might lose her humanity, perhaps become like of one those vampires or become like Alucard, heartless." I hissed at Alucard.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**X D Yay! I actually updated something other then Alucard's Toy Version 3 or Desire. I'm so happy! X D**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing do you want next?)**

**I'm still trying to upload that Hellsing music Video but things are being a bitch.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Night**

"She's dark, so much more powerful since drinking her blood." My demon purred as he circled me with a grin, I glared at him and growled, I was once again pulled into this dark place.

"Yes, I'll admit, she's stronger." I agreed.

"Then why not take her? Why can't we have her?" My demon asked as he stood in front of me, glaring at me.

"She's not the one for us." I growled.

"But she's better then all those others, she's stronger then them, she would make a beautiful strong Queen...our Queen." My demon said purring and circling me again.

"No, my Mate will be my Queen." I explained, I heard my demon growl as he stood behind me.

"You are a fool, a blind fool. Can you not see that Seras is ours..." My demon growled as he walked around me so he was now facing me again. "Seras is our Mate, our Queen. She's ours!"

"No!" I growled at him. "She is our Fledging! Our Servant! Nothing more!" My demon gritted his teeth, his fangs elongated as he glared at me.

"You are a fool." My demon repeated before he vanished and I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting in my chambers once more. I clenched my fist and growled under my breath, I was not the fool, my demon was, mistaking Seras as my Mate, I scoffed, I have a Mate. Though I still had an ache in my chest, I wanted to hold Seras, wanted her near me, wanted to hear her voice, wanted her arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes.

"A fool." I whispered.

* * *

I stood in the training room grinning as Pip fired his gun at the paper target, it was boring, is this what I really did every single day? How could I stand it? I gave Pip a toothy grin, I then rested my hands on his shoulders, laying my chin on the top, I snickered, he gave me a side glance but quickly looked back at the target, trying not to get distracted. I brushed a finger over his cheek, doing it slowly, my touch soft, I purred in his ear, he shifted uncomfortably and gulped, still trying to ignore me and shoot at the paper target. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, he turned to me fast with a wide eye.

"Seras? What are you doing?!" Pip asked shocked.

"You don't like?" I asked still grinning, Pip cleared his throat.

"Seras, you're not yourself, don't do things that you'll regret." Pip spoke softly to me in a whisper.

"Why would I regret it?" I ask grabbing his coat and pulling him closer to me so he was smashed against me, my breast crushed to his chest, Pip held his hat as he stared at me shocked, his mouth slightly open. I pulled him down and kissed him on the lips, my tongue sliding along his bottom lip, we heard cheering and whistling from the other soldiers but I didn't pay any attention to them, Pip kept trying to pull away but I didn't allow it. My eyes turned a dark crimson as I purred loudly, I finally pulled away. "Ummm, delicious."

"S-S-Seras." Pip stuttered, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What is it?" I asked giving him innocent eyes.

"Stop this." Pip ordered but I just chuckled, my hand slid down to his pants, I cupped him, he jumped surprised, his face flushed as he shivered, I could feel him go hard from my touch, I chuckled, I then pulled him down into a searing kiss, I moaned in his mouth.

"Police Girl!" Alucard growled, I stopped kissed the Captain and pulled away a bit with a sigh, I looked at Captain Bernadotte sadly.

"Looks like the fun is over." I said, I pulled away from Pip, my hand leaving his hard cock as I turned towards Master, Alucard was furious, his hair like a black flame and flying around him wildly, his fangs and nails elongated, his eyes an even darker crimson almost resembling Hell's fiery pits.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alucard growled at me, I glared at him and then gave him a toothy grin.

"Just having some fun, Master." I purred, I walked passed him.

* * *

Seras walked passed me, I could hear her purring, why was I so angry that she kissed Pip? I walked in and saw her holding him close, seeing images of her arms wrapped around my neck when I made love to her. I saw her cupping him, feeling his length, I saw how she kissed him, almost the same as our kiss, so hot, so ravenous, a searing kiss. It brought an ache to my chest seeing my Seras kiss another man, but that's just it, she was not my Seras, she was just my fledging, so why should I care so much? Why does it bother me so? I wanted to tear Pip apart for touching what was mine but Seras is not mine, she's not my Mate, she is suppose to mean nothing to me. But because of her, I feel everything for her, sometimes it felt like my heart beat when she was around me.

The damn girl makes me feel, makes me feel love for her, makes me sad when I'm not near her or holding her, makes me feel angry when she's with another man. Seras, when did you capture my heart? How can I forget you? How can I find my Mate when you're in the way? My demon growled at me, I growled back at it, I looked back over at Pip, he stared at me expressionless, I wasn't too angry with him since he was trying to pull away, he did try to stop her and told her to stop, I sighed.

"Keep your hands off of her." I ordered calmly and walked out of the room.

"Uh...sure." I heard Pip replied, I materialized to Sir Integra's study, she was sitting behind her desk, Walter to her side, they both looked up at me when I appeared.

"What is it, Alucard?" Sir Integra asked, I could still sense that she was angry with me but she was more calm then before.

"Seras is now kissing humans." I said still rather angry and depressed about it.

"Kissing?" Sir Integra said disgusted. "Who?"

"Bernadotte." I said.

"Not really surprised, they had something between them." Sir Integra said leaning back in her chair, I growled at her, she looked up at me curiously. "Did you just growl?"

"And if I did?" I asked.

"...You...care...you love the girl, don't you?" Sir Integra smirked.

"No!" I growled at her, her smirk vanished.

"Don't deny these feelings." Sir Integra said starting to push me to far.

"Seras is not my Mate and she never will be!" I growled.

"And I don't want to be." Seras said, I looked to the door, she was leaning against the door jam, her arms folded, her eyes closed and she grinned wickedly, she looked up at me. "Still looking for your Mate, Master?" I purred. "I don't know why you bother so much since you're never going to find her." I growled at her.

"She will be my Queen, a far better Queen then you ever will be, Seras Victoria!" I growled at her, she remained the same, unhurt, she looked back up at me, her crimson eyes flashing a dark crimson for a second as she gave me a malicious grin.

"We'll see." Seras spoke, her fangs elongated, I was surprised to find myself frozen, my demon purring happily, I quickly snapped out of it and glared at the young blonde vampiress.

"I will destroy you if you lay a finger upon my Mate, Police Girl." I growled at her, my demon growled at me in anger, almost taking over me, Seras snickered.

"Won't be the first time you killed me." Seras said.

"But it will be the last." I said.

"Seras, what is it you needed?" Sir Integra asked quickly trying to get off the death topic, Seras looked at her, she walked over to the desk.

"Just wanted to know if there were any missions for tonight." Seras said leaning her hands against the desk, Sir Integra looked through her files to see if there was anything, she pulled out a few papers.

"There are a few vampire attacks but none major ones." Sir Integra said as she looked over the papers. "You and the Wild Gee..."

"Any solo missions?" Seras interrupted, Sir Integra looked up at her curious, she then went back to the papers, Seras has never asked to go on solo missions, she always preferred a team to go with me on the missions. Sir Integra pulled out a single paper from the file and looked it over, she then held the paper out to Seras, Seras took it and read over it.

"Yes, there's one. A vampire up in Manchester..." Sir Integra said but Seras smiled down at her.

"Perfect." Seras said, Seras then reached for the other three papers that Sir Integra originally took out for Seras and the Wild Geese, she looked over those papers and then set all the papers down on the desk.

"Uh...um...dismissed." Sir Integra said, I was rather shocked that Sir Integra was having a hard time find her words, she's usually not like that, Seras then dematerialized, my eyes became wide, we all stared at the spot where she stood. "D-d-did...she just...dematerialize?"

"Uh-huh." Walter and I said lightly nodding our heads.

"...oh." Sir Integra said.

...

**An Hour Later**

I leaned against the wall deep in thought as Sir Integra wrote on different business papers, Walter just came back in with a fresh pot of tea, he set the tea tray on her desk and poured her glass, just then Seras appeared. Sir Integra looked up at her, not a single drop of blood was found on Seras' skin or clothing, she was smiling brightly as her crimson glowed.

"Missions complete." Seras said happily.

"Missions?" Sir Integra asked, Seras' smile fell, she looked at Sir Integra curiously, Seras then picked up the four pieces of papers that were on missions and handed it to Sir Integra, Sir Integra looked through them. She then put the paper down and looked at Seras shocked. "You couldn't have done these missions yourself." Seras grinned again.

"But I did." Seras said, we just stood there looking at her shocked.

"These last three missions you would have needed the Wild Geese." Sir Integra said looking at the last three missions.

"But I didn't, it was easy." Seras said still smiling brightly.

"Uh...well, good job, Miss. Victoria..." Sir Integra said fixing her glasses and clearing her throat, she quickly looked away from the small vampiress. "Uh...you're dismissed for the night." Seras looked disappointed by this, but she did as she was told and dematerialized to her room. "She's only started to drink her blood, and she can materialize, how much longer will she have her humanity?" Sir Integra thought out loud.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Morning **

"Seras will lose her humanity, the way she is, how different she is, it will definitely vanish." My demon growled at me.

"Perhaps she will be a better vampire without it." I purred.

"You know damn well that Seras would be a marvelous vampire with her humanity, being able to control herself, being able to feel, she won't be a monster, like us." My demon growled, I didn't answer, I just growled at him. "And these feelings you have for, isn't it obvious?"

"It's obvious that she's in the way, how are we suppose to get our Mate if we _feel _for her." I growled, my demon bared his fangs at me.

"Seras is our Mate." My demon purred. "We will have her, I will have her."

"I will releases Seras, then she can go off and leave us alone to find our Mate." I said, my demon growled, his eyes burning a dark crimson as he bared his fangs at me again, he grabbed me by my throat. I growled at him, baring my fangs at him.

"She will be ours." My demon purred and then took over me, my eyes opened to reveal a burning dark crimson, I was sitting in my chambers, I grinned. I stood up and materialized to Seras' room, her coffin lid was up, she was curled up and fast asleep, looking as innocent as ever. I walked over to her and brushed my finger along her cheek, Seras sighed and slightly leaned into my touch, she purred.

I snickered, Seras will be mine, I put her into a deep sleep and then got into bed with her, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to my form. Her back to my front, I purred happily while rubbing my head against her hair, I nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. I could feel Alucard trying to take back over but I didn't allow it, I wasn't ready to leave Seras yet, Alucard growled in anger.

Seras is our Mate, I will Mate with her, why couldn't Alucard just see that she was our intended Mate, if he doesn't see it soon I will take over him and Mate with her. I pulled Seras closer, she sighed again and shifted a bit, her hands going over mine, she clenched them a little, a smile appeared upon her lips. I purred louder, my head resting next to hers, strands of her hair tickling the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes and fell into a slumber.

...

My eyes shot open and I gasped, there was a small warm form crushed against my body, I looked down to see Seras, my arms wrapped around her possessively, her hands clenching my hands, a smile upon her lips, our legs entwined. My nose practically buried in her hair, I wrinkled my nose when strands of her hair started to tickle the tip of my nose, I growled, my damn demon. But then Seras sighed and turned over, her face buried in my chest, her hand now clenching my coat while the other wrapped around my neck, my eyes became wide.

"M-master." Seras whined in her sleep, my hold on the girl tightened, I rested my chin on the top of her head, but then I growled, what the hell am I doing?! Seras is not my Mate, why am I holding her?! I quickly unwrapped my arms from her, and pulled out of her embrace, Seras curled up more, the smile disappearing from her lips, a soft whine coming from her, upset that I was gone. Her purring stopped but her demon purring sensing that I was still here, my demon purring along with hers. Unintentionally, my hand came out and brushed along the side of her face, feels the soft strands of her hair to her smooth pale skin of her cheek, my hand cupped her cheek.

I pulled away from her with a growl, clenching the hand that I touched her with, I looked away from the girl, just then she shifted, in the corner of my eye could see her eyes glowing a dark crimson as she looked up at me. I looked down at her, she gave me a toothy grin, she laid on her stomach, Seras stretched out her arms and legs, resting her head back on her pillow, I could hear her purring.

"What are you doing in here, Master?" Seras purred, nuzzling her pillow, her reply was a growl. "Oh, testy today, I see." Seras snickered, she then stood up, I couldn't help but watched her, seeing her long legs hold her up, her curves perfect, the slight bounce of her breast as she stood up. Seras made her way to her four blood packs that laid in the ice bucket on her table, Seras grabbed one, turned and around and leaned against the table as she looked over at me, she bit into the plastic and devoured the blood hungrily.

"Why are you drinking the blood?" I asked now rising to my full height, I stared down at her, Seras put the empty blood pack to the side and grabbed her second.

"Hunger..." Seras purred as she sank her fangs into the second pack, her eyes glowing a dark crimson for a second.

"You use to ignore your hunger, go weeks without it. But why now, why drink the blood?" I asked again, she finished the second pack faster then the first, she threw the empty pack behind her on the table, she folded her arms and grinned up at me, one of her fangs sticking out a bit.

"Perhaps I would like to become a full fledged vampire." Seras said, I grinned to this.

"Good, the sooner you're fully fledged, the sooner you can leave." I purred.

"Then perhaps you should just give me your blood now, Master, because I would love to leave." Seras purred as she took a step towards me, my demon growled out to me, my chest aching when hearing those words.

"Tempting but you wouldn't survive..." I said but she interrupted.

"Awwww, Master does have a heart..." Seras purred, then she glared up at me. "how weak." I stared at her shocked, she gave me a smirk and then walked over to her wardrobe. I growled at her, I grabbed her by the back of the next and slammed her against her wardrobe, my body crushing her to it, she grunted and growled at me.

"Watch what you say to me, my Childe, or I'll seal that pretty mouth of yours shut." I growled at her.

"Get off!" Seras growled, then something pushed me far back, I hit her coffin bed, I growled looking back over at her, her shadows swirling around her as she glared down at me.

"You dare use your abilities against me?" I growled at her. "Remember who gave you this pathetic life of yours, Police Girl, remember who's abilities you have gained." Seras snickered, her hands going to her hips as her shadows flamed around her, she looked like a dark creature...a beautiful creature of the night.

"I haven't forgotten, I'm just standing up for myself, Master, just like what you wanted." Seras growled.

"Well watch who you stand up to, I'm your Master and you do not treat your Master as such." I growled, Seras gave a bow.

"Yes, Master." Seras said in a sarcastic way, I gave a final growl to her and left her room, I appeared in my Master's study, she was staring out the window.

"What is it now?" Sir Integra asked with a sigh.

"Seras is becoming stronger, it won't be long until she's a full fledged vampire." I said.

"Will she lose her humanity?" Sir Integra asked.

"I think so..." I said, Sir Integra sighed again while pinching the bridge of her nose. "I will release her once she does become fully fledged." Sir Integra looked over at me.

"What?" Sir Integra asked.

"She then can leave." I went on.

"No, Seras will be staying here." Sir Integra said facing me.

"Seras will no longer be my fledging, she will be her own vampire, meaning she will no longer be apart of Hellsing." I said.

"But the girl will stay?" Sir Integra asked.

"She wishes to leave this place." I said.

"Damn." Sir Integra whispered under her breath. "This is your fault, if you hadn't fucked her, denied your feelings for her, then this would have never happened." Sir Integra looked back out the window, I gritted my teeth.

"I don't have any feelings for Police Girl." I growled, Sir Integra snickered.

"You keep telling yourself that." Sir Integra said. "But I would fix this problem between the two of you before she goes off."

"I does not matter if we do _fix this problem _between us because I do not wish to see her after I free her." I said.

"You really are a total ass." Sir Integra stated. "Leave me, I do not wish to see you at the moment." I materialized to my chambers but as soon as I did I was pulled back into that dark place where my demon awaited me. My demon was angrier then usual, his hair flying about him like a wild fire, his fangs elongated and going a bit passed his lower lip, his eyes burning like the fiery pits of Hell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" My demon growled at me. "You will not release Seras! She is still ours and remain ours!"

"Seras will leave once she is fully fledged, I want nothing more to do with her." I hissed.

"Seras will become a No Life Queen, take her as our Queen." My demon ordered.

"Seras does not deserve that title, I will have my Mate challenge her for that title." I growled.

"You do realize what you're saying, you don't care if our Seras is killed over a damn title? And even then, even if _your _intended Mate did challenge her, Seras would win." My demon purred happily.

"If she kills my Mate then I will gladly kill her." I purred, my demon became angry again.

"You will not touch Seras, we will not shed her blood." My demon said. "Mate with the girl, have our Draculina become our Queen."

"You won't give up, will you?" I asked. "I am not taking the girl as my Mate or my Queen..." I stopped when the blackness then turned into a picture, all around us was my memory of this morning, holding Seras in my arms. My demon gave me a toothy grin as he stared me, I stared at the scene, she turned over and buried her face into my chest happily, her small hand clenching my coat, her other around my neck.

"Seras is ours." My demon purred as he looked up at the scene.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Are you really planning to leave, Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked as we walked down the corridor, the elder butler following me down the hall.

"Yes, Walter." I said.

"But...uh, where do you plan to go?" Walter asked.

"Not sure yet." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Then perhaps you should stay until you figured out where you're going to go." Walter said smiling, I shook my head at the butler.

"I'm not staying, Walter, and nothing is going to change my mind." I said, Walter came up in front of me, his hand came out and rested on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. He looked at me concerned.

"Are you leaving because of Alucard?" Walter asked, I gave a small chuckle to that.

"I'm letting him bother me, I'm leaving because I want to go." I said.

"Miss. Victoria, you shouldn't let Alucard bother you, he is, mind my French, an ass. I know that you're hiding your feelings, I know that you 'want' to get away from her but deep down you really don't want to leave and I wish for you to stay as well." Walter said, I glared at the butler.

"Walter, I do not wish to be around Alucard nor do I want to stay here, I'm not leaving because what I feel for _Master, _I'm a vampire, I don't have feelings and do not wish to feel for him." I growled.

"Is that what's bothering you? Alucard telling you that you shouldn't feel?" Walter asked perking up to this information, I looked away from Walter.

"No..." I said, my crimson eyes burning a deep crimson for a second, I brushed passed the butler and walked away.

* * *

I sat at my desk, leaning back in my chair, I took a drag from my cigar, releasing the smoke from my lungs by blowing it out of my mouth. Walter just got done telling me about the short conversation he had with Seras in the hall, then Pip barged in telling me how she is being weird at training and kissing him, then Alucard appeared growling about a vampire kissing a human and complained that Seras was far too out of hand. I sighed at the irritating, ranting men, I pinched the bridge of my nose as they rant on about Victoria, I slammed my hand on the desk in irritation and glared up at the three.

"Enough!" I raised my voice, I looked at my busted palm, blood leaking from the wound, I sighed again while pulling out my handkerchief and wrapping it around my injured hand. I rested my cigar in the ash tray and put my head in my hand while shaking it lightly, the one damn night I don't have paperwork and these three idiots are ranting about the bloody vampire. "I will deal with Miss. Victoria, in the mean time I wish for you three to stop ranting about her. Alucard, I'm tired of you and your damn feelings for the girl..."

"I have no feelings for her." Alucard growled, I glared up at him.

"Where is Seras?" I asked looking up at Pip and Walter.

"The last time I saw her she was at training." Pip said, I ran a hand through my hair, but bad mistake because it was my bloody hand, I just can't get a break tonight, can I? I snatched up my phone angrily and dialed Seras' number to her room, the phone rang once...twi

"_Hello_?" Seras purred in the phone.

"Get up here." I ordered and hanging up, a second later Seras appeared grinning like always, Pip jumped back with a small scream, we all looked at him wide eyed.

"Since when the fuck can you do that?!" Pip asked, Seras gave a chuckle, showing him her fangs.

"Yes, Sir?" Seras asked looking back at me with a giggle.

"Miss. Victoria, Captain Bernadotte has been telling me that you have been acting inappropriate during training." I said giving her a stern look.

"And I thought that I complained about sexual harassment too much." Seras joked giving another grin to Pip.

"Seras, what the hell are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes in irritation.

"Whatever do you mean?" Seras asked innocently, Alucard grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her a bit off the ground, I stood up in anger, Seras' grin widened as Alucard growled in her face.

"She means why are you kissing that human!" Alucard growled, Seras made a pouty face.

"Aw, is Master jealous because I'm kissing somebody else?" Seras teased, she gave him a small kiss, her fangs lightly nipping at his bottom lip she then pulled back with chuckle, Alucard growled at her and threw her off of him. I sat back down in my chair, my head in my hand again. "I still would like to know what you were doing in my room earlier this night."

"Controlling myself not to kill you." Alucard growled.

"What did she do to deserve death?" Pip asked.

"A little late for that since I'm already dead, you stupid bastards." Seras growled.

"Bastards?" Walter asked.

"You're not one of them, Walter." Seras reassured him.

"So, I'm a bastard?" Alucard asked. "I am your Master and you are an ungrateful Childe."

"The hell with you, I was loyal until you decided to fuck me." Seras hissed.

"Wait, Alucard fucked you?" Pip asked.

"Yes, where the hell have you been?!" Seras growled.

"Shit." Pip muttered.

"Quite, she was a _good fuck._" Alucard said trying to get Seras angry.

"Really?" Pip asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Seras growled.

"I don't think that you should treat Seras is such a way, Alucard, Captain Bernadotte." Walter commented.

"I was just curious." Pip said.

"Why not? She doesn't care, remember?" Alucard purred, I just shook my head, they're like children, immature, idiotic children.

"Miss. Victoria, please stop kissing and teasing the soldiers." I said.

"She kissed others?!" Alucard growled glaring at his Childe, I heard Seras giggle.

"Sure thing, Sir Integra." Seras said, I shook my head, why? Why do I get stuck with these idiots? I looked back up and saw that she was gone.

"Damn vampire." I whispered under my breath, I picked up my cigar and took a long drag from it, relaxing my nerves, I calmed down a little and leaned back in the chair.

"Which one?" Alucard asked giving me a toothy grin.

"The both of you." I growled at him, throwing my lighter at him, he just chuckled as it went through him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Short chapter, sorry, kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Next Night**

I awoke sensing something powerful, I inhaled the scent, it was lovely, a true vampire...and a female. My eyes flickered open and I growled, Seras, it feels as if my fledging is now becoming fully fledged, it's almost time for her to leave the nest. I grinned as my demon growled at me, an ache came to my chest, my grin fell, a question going through my mind, what will happen to my Seras Victoria? My shadows came to life, and out stepped my demon purring.

"Perhaps you're finally starting to understand what you feel for her." My demon purred, I leaned back in my chair.

"Of course it's right of me to worry about my fledging on her own, she is mine and always will be...but she will never be accepted as my Mate." I said, my demon snickered.

"Then I believe that you are quite dense..." My demon said but before he could finish the door to my chambers opened, Seras appeared but with different wear, she wore a dark crimson Hellsing uniform, ripped stockings, I stared at her shocked, she was so beautiful. Seras could not see my demon but he watched her closely, a grin upon his lips, he purred happily and walked closer to her, she came up closer to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Sir Integra has a mission for us." Seras purred, my demon brushed his hand along her arm but she still didn't notice or feel anything.

"Why couldn't she summon me?" I asked angry that Sir Integra sent the girl down.

"She's beyond pissed with you." Seras said waving her hand as my demon circled her, admiring her and her new look.

"I thought that you wanted solo missions alone." I said, Seras sighed and folded her arms.

"That's what I wanted but Sir Integra said that I've been working to hard and that I should slow down, I have to take you with me." Seras explained angry, glaring up at me.

"_You have to take me?" _I purred, I scoffed, it sounds to me like I'm the fledging, Seras growled at me and then walked away, my demon watched after her.

"Such a beauty, so dark, so powerful. She is the one for us." My demon purred, I scoffed again as I stood, my demon disappearing, I dematerialized to Seras' room. Seras was at her table drinking from a blood pack, she didn't even look up at me when I appeared.

"It's all most time." I said referring to her being fully fledged, she set the empty blood pack down, she stared at the table. For once I couldn't tell what she was feeling, she wasn't grinning, she wasn't glaring, she wasn't crying, no sign of emotion anywhere.

"Yeah." Seras whispered, Seras stood, leaving her other three blood packs in the ice bucket, she glared up at me then. "Can we go now?"

"Lead the way." I said gesturing my hands to the door, she rolled her eyes and grabbed my coat's sleeve, she dematerialized us to a small village but it was all dead. We could sense three vampires here, two males, one female, no ghouls, they had killed the entire village themselves, and they seem to be...actual vampires and not artificially made. The three vampires appeared, the female was quite beautiful, long dark brown hair, big light crimson eyes, pale skin, she wore black tights with a black mini skirt, and a ripped black shirt that was snug on her. I haven't fought a true vampire for awhile, nor have I seen a true vampire female (other then Seras) in quite some time, this should be fun.

"Well, well, look who's come to play." The female purred.

"And he brings along a beautiful creature." One of the males purred as he watched my fledging, I growled at him for staring at her.

"This should be interesting." The other male said.

"Get the girl." The female ordered, the two males lunged for my fledging, I assumed she wanted to play with them since they both got her down and started rolling around and fighting in the dirt, she grinned, her burning a dark crimson. I looked back at the female, she came up closer to me. "I never thought that I would ever meet my King." I grinned, for once a vampire that actually knows not only her elder but who her king is.

"Most do not wish to see me." I said as she circled me.

"Why? Because they fear you? Because they know that you will kill them?" The female purred.

"You do not fear me?" I asked.

"Why should I? You kill me, I'm dead, nothing to fear or cry over." The female said.

"You do not fear death?" I asked.

"Once more, why should I?" The female purred.

"You are an interesting one." I said, she walked up in front of me and looked up at me.

"I'm glad that you think so, my King." The female said with a half bow, she grabbed my hand and went to kiss it, but before her lips could meet the back of my hand, a hand came through her chest and she became dust. I looked down to see Seras beyond furious, her shadows swirling, her hair almost like flames as it burned in anger, her teeth gritted, fangs elongated, and her eyes burning like Hell's fiery pits. Seras looked up at me, first studying me then glaring, she growled at me and then dematerialized. I growled annoyed that my prey was killed so easily, what's wrong with her?

I materialized back to my chambers, I took my seat on my throne and I sighed, my demon started growling, he was practically roaring and trying to break free but I tried my best to hold him back. What's wrong with my demon? I sent a wave of my power through the manor to see if there was a threat or an intruder, I found that another vampire was here...and in my Childe's room. What is she doing now?

I materialized to her room but wished that I never had, Seras was up against the wall being fucked by one of male vampires that we were suppose to kill, her breast bare for him, she moaned out to him, her hands gripping his wrists as he pumped in and out of her with growls. I became wide eyed, my heart felt like it was torn out, why do I care so much? My demon was roaring in anger, wanting blood shed, wanting to tear the male apart, to torture him, to make him scream and plead for his pathetic life. But I couldn't move, I was frozen to my spot, not being able to believe what I was seeing.

"M-mast..." Seras was moaning, I gritted my teeth, I've heard and seen quite enough, I pulled the male off of her, she fell to the floor confused, she looked up at me and then she was angry, she covered herself and stood up. "What the hell do you..." I slammed her against the wall, growling at her.

"Shut up." I ordered, I then turned back to the male who was squirming in my hold, I snapped his neck and threw him to the floor where I stomped his head into the pavement, he became dust.

"Why do you care what I do? You denied me, I was nothing to you. So, why do you care so much?" Seras asked as she looked at the pile of dust on her floor.

"You're right, I don't care, that's why I want you to leave now." I growled at her.

"Fine." Seras growled, she gripped my wrist and bit into it while she glared up at me, she sucked up my blood, her skin turning paler, her hair turning more to a white blonde, her eyes glowing, our bond destroyed. Seras threw my hand to the side and fixed her blouse and skirt so she was decent again, she glared up at me once last time and then turned away, walking out the door. Then I was pulled back into that dark place, as soon as I appeared I was thrown to the floor, my demon above me, growling at me.

"What have you done?!" My demon growled, I bared my fangs at him.

"I have set her free, she is no longer our problem." I growled.

"You sent our Mate away." My demon said.

"Seras..." I said but interrupted me.

"You are dense." My demon repeated. "So dense." Images of the girl appeared around the room, the demon looked up at them sadly as they changed. "Seras was the only one we ever truly loved. The only person who truly loved us and didn't look at us as if we were a monster. Seras is so dark...so beautiful, and she is also jealous."

"What?" I asked, the image changed of that female vampire that Seras killed earlier.

"Seras killed her because she was jealous." My demon explained.

"Jealous?" I whispered, my demon looked back down at me.

"Also, trying to make you jealous." My demon said. "When she kissed all those soldiers, when she fucked that other vampire." My demon growled in anger. "Why do you deny her? Why can't you see that Seras is ours? All you feel is love towards the girl but you won't admit it."

"Yes, but she makes me weak, Seras is not my Mate, I shouldn't feel love towards her." I growled.

"The only one you should feel love towards is your Mate, but you feel love towards Seras, what does that tell you, dumbass." My demon growled. "Seras is ours." I slowly let the words sink in, hearing them over and over again in my head, trying to make sense of it.

"O-our...Mate." I purred finally accepting it, my demon purred, giving me a toothy grin.

"Damn straight." My demon said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Grrrr, these recent chapters that I've been writing don't sound right or good, they sound so much better in my head but as soon as I write it's total crap. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Seras, she was mine, my fledging, my servant, my Childe, my Queen, my Mate, she was my Draculina. Seras belongs to me, her demon, her soul, her heart, her life. I was hers, her leader, her teacher, her parent, her King, her Mate, I was her Master. I belong to her, my demon, my soul, my heart, my life. My demon purred as I stormed the corridor towards Sir Integra's office, I could sense that Seras was still here, I didn't know what to do to make her love me again, to forgive me for all I said and done to her. I hated to hurt my Draculina, I hated to see the look of anguish on her face, hated to see her cry, hated to see her become a monster because of me. Just before I went to go open the door I heard my dear Seras speak.

"Goodbye, Sir Integra." Seras whispered almost sounding sound about it, I quickly barged in, I saw that she was about to dematerialize, I lunged for her, she turned to me wide eyed. I hit her, we both rolled on the floor, I stopped in a sitting position, Seras between my legs, one of my arms wrapped around her waist possessively as my other hand held her outer thigh. Seras stared up at me wide eyed, but before she could speak I leaned down and kissed her upon the lips, a hard, heated kiss. I closed my eyes and pulled out of our kiss, my forehead lying against hers as my breath wafted against her skin, I could feel her warm breath on my skin, I smiled.

"Please...don't go." I whispered to her, the hand on her thigh came up and cupped her cheek, stroking it lightly and lovingly. "Please..."

"W-why?" Seras growled gritting her teeth, she was shaking a bit, I couldn't tell if she was angry or if she was scared or if she was confused, but I didn't stop stroking her cheek. I opened my eyes and looked into her blue eyes, then I knew that she was both confused and curious, my fingers brushed over her lips, I went back to stroking her cheek.

"Because, I love you." I whispered to her.

"A-Alucard..." Seras whispered, still trembling, she then curled up closer to my chest, breaking our eye contact, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her the top of her head. "Y-you put me through so much pain..."

"I know, my dear, I was a fool. I'm sorry." I whispered soothingly, I could smell her blood tears as they trailed down her pale cheeks.

"You said that I was just a good fuck." Seras cried rubbing her head lightly against my chest as if to find more comfort and attention, I tightened my embrace on the girl and brushed my lips along her hair.

"I said to hide my true feelings, I said it to hurt you because I am dense." I whispered, my demon purred agreeing to what I was saying. "I love you." I whispered again, she just seemed to cry harder, her hand clenching my shirt as the other covered half her face.

"You said that vampires didn't have feelings." Seras muttered. "You let me go."

"Hush, my dear, I said many things, I hurt you many times, but though I said them, I didn't mean any of it. Though how badly I hurt you, all I wanted was to hold you, soothe you of your pain." I whispered, I gripped her chin lightly and tilted her head back, she looked up at me with a hiccup, I gave her another warm smile. "I'm not letting you go, Seras Victoria. I love you." I repeated as I brushed my cheek along hers, I heard blubbering to the side, we looked over to see a crying Walter and Pip. Sir Integra was at her desk, her head in her hand, in her other hand was a glass of brandy, a cigar burning in a ashtray, and a half empty brandy bottle in front of her, she stared at her desk wide eyed. I growled at the annoying humans, Seras cupped my cheek and pulled my head back lightly so I was looking at her.

"I love you too." Seras whispered, her lips brushing along mine, I leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9 (Or The End)**

**Do you guys want a lemon? There was already a lemon or two at the beginning...so...**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
